


Farewell

by Aislin_HU



Series: Post mortem kollekció [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, aftermath of death, dealing with becoming a ghost
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: A családi tragédia bekövetkezte után Ella olyan dolgokat tanul meg az élet menetéről, melyekkel nem sok tizenhárom éves gyereknek kell foglalkoznia.
Series: Post mortem kollekció [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606615





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Bétázta: Kamilla
> 
> FAREWELL ~ BÚCSÚ. A _Post mortem_ második fejezete alatt játszódik; a fő történet ismerete szükséges.
> 
> (Eleanor Eglantine gyereke, Gavin Gisellé - aki egy muglihoz ment hozzá -, Rowan és Walter pedig Willardé. Igen, azért ismétlődnek a mássalhangzók, hogy én is észben tudjam tartani :D)

_1492\. november 5._

– Nem baj, ha ideülök melléd?

Ella fel sem pillantott az érintetlen tányérjából, csak odébb húzódott, hogy helyet szorítson az unokafivérének. A többi griffendéles javára írandó, egyikük sem szólta meg a közéjük furakodó hugrabugost – igaz, volt alkalmuk megszokni, hogy a két harmadéves sülve-főve együtt jár.

Gavin nem szólalt meg, Ella azonban sokáig érezte magán a fiú tekintetét. Automatikus mozdulatokkal vett egy kis pirítóst, ivott a tökléből, leerőszakolt magába egy fél almát… de minden étel nehezen és émelyítőn ült a gyomrára. A szombati temetés óta nem akart megszűnni ez a jelenség.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte végül Gavin halkan.

Ella lenyelte a szájában lévő falatot, majd némi habozást követően bólintott. – Csak nehéz megszokni. Most már olyan… _végleges._ Előtte még reménykedtem benne, hogy… tudod. Hogy talán… – Megcsóválta a fejét. – Butaság.

– Egyáltalán nem az! Én is bíztam benne, hogy csak megtévesztés az egész, hogy sikerült valahogy kihúznia magát a csávából, és bármelyik pillanatban betoppan majd a birtokra… Még a temetés alatt is vártam rá, ami azt illeti. – Halkan felnevetett, noha cseppnyi jókedv sem szorult belé. – De most már nem tagadhatjuk tovább. Nick bácsi tényleg meghalt.

– Tudom.

Csend telepedett rájuk. Amikor Ella felnézett, észrevette, hogy az idősebb unokabátyja aggódó tekintettel fürkészi őt a többi hatodéves mellől, így hát gyorsan az ölének szegezte a tekintetét.

Borzalmasan érezte magát.

Édesanyja minden testvérét szívből szerette, de kétségtelen, hogy Nicholashoz ragaszkodott a legjobban. Willard és Giselle kedvesek voltak, mégis hűvösek – ők mindig a hivatalos hangzású _Eleanor_ megnevezéssel illeték őt, amit Ella ki nem állhatott, hiába volt ez a neve –, Nick azonban… ő folyton mosolygott, incselkedett és nevetett. Bohó volt és vidám, és valahányszor meglátogatta őket a Milford-Haven birtokon, csak úgy repült az idő, olyan jól érezték magukat.

Tudta, hogy az anyja és Nick gyerekkoruktól fogva közel álltak egymáshoz – talán Ella is az édesanyjától örökölte ezt a ragaszkodást. Most nem bánta volna azonban, ha nem így van, mert Nick kivégzésének hírekor az ő szívük tört össze a legjobban.

– Mama még akkor is pityergett, amikor papával visszaküldtek az iskolába – motyogta Ella. Nem is igazán akarta kimondani a gondolatait, de mikor Gavin felé fordult, rájött, hogy igenis beszélnie _kell._ – Apuka a héten elutazik. Félek, mi lesz vele egyedül.

– Nem lesz egyedül, hisz ott vannak a testvéreid. Legalább elterelik a figyelmét.

– Persze – húzta el a száját Ella. – Nick még túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy igazán felfogja, mi történt a keresztapjával… de Isabel már nyolc éves! És ő is rajongott Nick bácsiért! Mi lesz, ha folyton kérdezgeti mamát, és emiatt mama nem tud megnyugodni?

– A helyedben nem aggódnék emiatt – szólalt meg egy komoly hang a hátuk mögött. – Giselle néni azt mondta, odaköltözik Eglantine nénihez, amíg elcsitulnak a dolgok. Már a tragédia híre előtt is fontolgatta, hogy segíthessen neki a gyerekekkel.

A harmadikosok meglepett pislantással fordultak hátra. Rowan karba tett kézzel álldogált mögöttük, s ahogy sötét szemét a fiatalokra szegezte, kiköpött mása volt az apjának.

Gavin ocsúdott fel először. – Ezt mondta? Nekem nem is szólt róla!

– A nővérednek és nekem említette, de egyébként nem tartotta fontosnak. – Pár pillanatig még némán figyelte őket, aztán szúrósan megjegyezte: – Tudom, hogy felkavart titeket, ami történt, de kérlek, próbáljátok túllépni rajta. Nicholas bácsi is ezt szeretné.

Belenézett mindkettejük szemébe, mintegy lepecsételve, amit mondott, majd egy kurta biccentést követően visszaült a helyére. Öccse, a frissen beosztott Walter, azon nyomban felderült, mintha csak a bátyja közelében érezné biztonságban magát.

Ella és Gavin csendben, kedvtelenül folytatták a reggelit. Úgy negyed órával később Gavin két falat között megjegyezte: – Azért örülök, hogy a mamáék együtt lesznek.

– Én is. Talán mindketten hamarabb megnyugszanak.

– Az jó lenne. Mikor hétvégén találkoztunk, anya nagyon feszült volt. – A fiú homlokán gondterhelt ránc jelent meg. – Tudod, milyen őrültek mostanában a muglik… Nick bácsit is egy félresikerült varázslat miatt végezték ki. Szereti apát, és soha nem bánta meg, hogy hozzáment, de szerintem azt kívánja, bár én is varázstalannak születtem volna, mint Margaret.

– Ugyan, Gavin! – Ella megkereste és melegen megszorította a fiú kezét. – Ne mondj ilyet! Anyukád olyannak szeret, amilyen vagy, hidd el!

– Félt engem. Félti apát. Retteg attól, hogy kiderül, varázslók vagyunk, és mi is úgy végezzük, mint Nick bácsi.

– Temérdek családnak van akkor félnivalója! A Roxfort minden tanulójának! Minden máguscsaládnak Nagy-Britanniában!

Gavin komoran nézett bele Ella szemébe. – Igen.

A lány már nyitotta a száját, ám a szavak a torkában rekedtek. Sután lehajtotta hát a fejét, és szórakozottan megpiszkálta a tányérja szélét a villájával.

– Mama sokat cukkolta Nick bácsit, amiért nem házasodott meg – suttogta végül. – De talán jól tette. Szörnyű belegondolni, mi lenne, ha feleséget és gyerekeket is hátrahagyott volna.

Az unokatestvére eddig sem engedte el a kezét, ennek hallatán azonban újfent megszorította. Ella nagyot nyelt, ám a mozdulat mintha végigmetszette volna a torkát. Szipogva megdörzsölte az orrát, és amikor Gavin egyszerre a meleg ölelésébe vonta őt, hirtelen eltört a mécses.

A könnyeit nyeldesve fúrta az arcát a fiú vállába. – Annyira fog hiányozni...!

* * *

Teltek a napok. A roxforti élet a szokott mederben folyt tovább, a gyerekek pedig lassan megnyugodtak: a gyász éles lüktetésből lassú sajgássá tompult a szívükben. Ella az elmúlt négy nap alatt két levelet is küldött édesanyjának a családi bagollyal, valamint egy apró, hímzett kézimunkát az apjának, mintegy szerencsehozó talizmánként az útjára. A levelekben ugyan nem sok mindenről tudott beszámolni, mégis úgy érezte, most fontos, hogy írjon.

Egyszer furcsa apróságra figyelt fel, amit nem tudott hova tenni: Sakndenberg professzor gyakran fürkészte őt és az unokatestvéreit mély, elgondolkodó tekintettel. Valahányszor találkozott a pillantásuk, az idős igazgatónő mindig kedvesen elmosolyodott, Ella azonban nem tudta mire vélni a furcsa vizsgálódást.

Egyik délután az összehúzott szemmel tébláboló Walterbe futott a harmadik emeletre vezető lépcsősor tetején. A kisfiú nagyokat pislogva nézett jobbra-balra, és mintha a föld fölött járt volna.

Az efféle magatartás csöppet sem volt jellemző a Mimsy-Porpington gyerekekre, így hát Ella rá is kérdezett: – Wal, minden rendben?

– Hm? Persze – bólintott kábán, aztán nagyon furcsa kifejezés terült szét az arcán. – Találkoztam a kopogószellemmel.

– Hóborccal?

Furcsa; a csínytevő szellem sokféle hatást szokott gyakorolni az emberekre, effélét azonban Ella még nem tapasztalt.

– Igen. Olyan volt, mint meséltétek… ugyanakkor mégsem. Rám akarta borítani az egyik lovagi páncélt. – Hatalmas kék szemével pislogás nélkül meredt Ellára. – De amikor McNeil professzor rászólt, hogy hagyjon engem, szó nélkül félrelökte a páncélt, és csak meredt rám. Nagyon furcsa volt.

– Hogy érted?

– Egészen belebújt az arcomra. Kirázott tőle a hideg! Aztán vihogni kezdett. „Szóval egy ifjú Porpington kölyök, eh?” Merthogy hallotta a nevem a professzortól. Nevetgélt még egy ideig, aztán átúszott rajtam és eltűnt. Borzalmas érzés volt!

Walter mostanra meglepően lelkesnek tűnt az állítólag „borzalmas” érzéshez képest, az elmúlt három év alatt azonban Ellának volt alkalma megtanulni, hogy a kopogószellem furcsa hóbortjain aztán nem érdemes sokat töprengeni.

– Ne foglalkozz vele! – tanácsolta a fiúnak. – A bajkeverés a lételeme, és imádja, ha összezavarhat másokat. Egyébként minden rendben? Tudod, hová kell menned?

– Igen, boldogulok. De köszönöm, Eleanor.

Ella elhúzta a száját. Tessék! Eddig csak Giselle néni, Willard bácsi és Rowan hívták őt így, a jelek szerint azonban az iskolakezdéssel már Walter is csatlakozott a sorhoz. A három kisebb Mimsy-Porpington gyereknek is bizonyára csak a korukra való tekintettel volt szabad becézniük Ellát.

– Egyébként hallottad, mit pletykálnak? Azt mondják, a mi házunknak is lesz kísértete!

– Ostobaság – legyintett azonnal Ella. – A Griffendélnek sosem lesz házszelleme. Mi bátrak vagyunk.

Szomorú érzés mosott végig rajta, amikor visszamondta a Nicktől hallott szavakat, de ezúttal nem hagyta, hogy a gyász letaglózza. Végigsimított a hosszú, barnásszőke hajfonatán, majd fiatal kuzinjának búcsút intve elsietett az átváltoztatástan terem felé.

* * *

Egy héttel később épp a könyvtárban gyűjtöttek anyagot a legújabb bájitaltan dolgozathoz, amikor Gavin váratlanul felpillantott, és elnézett Ella háta mögé.

– Mi az? – pislantott a lány. Ő is hátrafordult, de semmi rendkívülit nem látott.

– A Pufók Fráter – mormolta Gavin. Á, szóval a közeledő kísértetet figyelte. – Nem gondolod, hogy újabban furcsán viselkedik?

– Fogalmam sincs – felelte őszintén Ella. – Csak ránézésre ismerem őt. Miért, mit találsz furcsának?

– Nem is tudom. Olyan… nyugtalannak tűnik? És mostanában alig látni őt a nagyteremben. Azelőtt minden étkezéskor ott volt, és sokat beszélgetett velünk. – A fiú tűnődőn összevonta a szemöldökét. – Most, hogy belegondolok, idejét sem tudom már, mikor láttam őt utoljára. Mintha a föld nyelte volna el.

– Talán elment másfelé. Rettentően unalmas lehet folyton a kastélyban kísérteni!

– Nem tudom, képesek-e elhagyni a kastélyt… – Elhallgatott, mert a Fráter ekkor ért a közelükbe. Gavin egy pillanatig mintha tanakodott volna, aztán hangosan ráköszöntött a kísértetre. – Szép napot, Fráter!

Ella is a kísértet felé fordult, így láthatta, amint az megfeszül a hirtelen köszönéstől. Amint a tekintete a gyerekekre esett, kedvesen elmosolyodott… de igaza volt Gavinnek: volt valami burkolt feszültség a mosolyában. – Üdvözlet, Gavin! És, khm, kisasszonyka!

– Ella – mondta mosolyogva a fiú –, az unokahúgom.

– Á, igen. Emlékszem, hogy már meséltél a hölgyről. – Szürke szeme Ellára fordult, a lány pedig azon kapta magát, hogy kissé kipirul a hirtelen figyelemtől.

Sosem látta még ilyen közelről a Hugrabug kísértetét (ami azt illeti, egy kísértetet sem; leszámítva talán Hóborcot, de a vele való találkozásokat amúgy is jobb lett volna elfeledni), így jól megnézte őt magának. Alacsony és tömzsi volt, szerzetesi csuhája szürkés-ezüst színben fénylett, pufók képe pedig a halál sápadt színe ellenére is pirospozsgásnak hatott. Tényleg kellemes, barátságos benyomást keltett, mint ahogy azt mindenki mesélte – most mégis ide-oda fordult a szeme a két eleven gyermek között, mintha valamiért zavarba lenne, vagy feszélyezné őt a beszélgetés.

Ella ezen benyomása csak felerősödött, amikor Gavin azzal folytatta: – Alig látni téged mostanában! Ami nagy kár; a reggelek nem olyan élvezetesek a szórakoztató társaságod nélkül.

– Ó, igazán kedves, hogy ezt mondod – hajtotta meg a fejét a Fráter, noha a homlokán apró, mély ránc jelent meg. – Sajnos az utóbbi hetekben sok dolog akadt, ami a jelenlétemet igényli, de őszintén bízom benne, hogy hamarosan minden visszatér a régi kerékvágásba.

– Milyen dolgok? Már ha szabad megkérdeznem.

Hiába a gyors szabadkozás, a Fráter már csóválta is a fejét. – Bocsássatok meg, de most szólít a kötelesség. Örültem a szóváltásnak, gyermekeim! – Azzal hátra sem pillantva elsuhant.

– Igazad van: tényleg furcsán viselkedik – szögezte le Ella, amint a terebélyes szellem eltűnt a szemközti fal mögött. – Mintha ideges lett volna.

Gavin elgondolkodón meredt a szellem után. – Kár, hogy olyan gyorsan elment. Nem is volt alkalmam megkérdezni őt a pletykáról.

– Miféle pletykáról?

A fiú olyan pillantást lövellt Ellára, mintha a lány azt kérdezte volna, milyen állat a főnix.

– Hol élsz te? Mindenfelé azt susogják, hogy érkezett egy új kísértet a kastélyba. Egy griffendéles. Állítólag olyan nagy varázserővel rendelkezett életében, hogy vagy tízszer le kellett szúrni, mire végül meghalt.

– Ó, hogy _az_ a pletyka. – Ella unottan sóhajtott egyet, miközben maga elé húzott és felcsapott egy vaskos bájitalkönyvet. – Hallottam én már olyat is, hogy egy lépcsőről leguruló és nyakát kitörő férfi szelleme, és olyat is, hogy egy többszáz éve kísértő alak, aki pusztán azért jött ide, mert elunta az öröklétet. Sőt, van, aki azt mondta, maga Griffendél Godrik szelleme jött el! Á, nem hiszek én el semmit. Addig legalábbis, amíg a két szememmel nem látom. – Tüntetőn megfeszítette az állát, miközben az unokaöccse szemébe nézett. – Tudod, mit mondott mindig Nick bácsi.

– Persze. – A hugrabugos hallgatott, de Ella ismerte őt annyira, hogy lássa az ábrázatán: még nem tette maga mögé a témát. S való igaz, néhány perccel később azt motyogta: – Ha van igazság a szóbeszédben, előbb-utóbb, gondolom, úgyis kiderül…

– Így van. Addig viszont foglalkozzunk inkább a leckével. Találtál valamint az agrippáról?

* * *

– Egy kis figyelmet kérek! Most, hogy mindenkinek megtelt a gyomra, szeretném még pár pillanat erejéig a türelmeteket kérni, ugyanis az iskola életére kiható bejelentést szeretnék tenni. – Az igazgatónő bíztató mosollyal nézett végig a rá szegeződő tengernyi arcon. – No nem kell ennyire megszeppenni! Tudomásomra jutott, hogy szárnya keltek az iskolában bizonyos szóbeszédek egy új, griffendéles kísértetet illetően. Mindenekelőtt el kívánom oszlatni eme híreszteléseket.

Ella átlesett a Hugrabugos asztalhoz, és amint találkozott a tekintete a Gavinével, kivágott egy „ugye én megmondtam” típusú ábrázatot. Sakndenberg következő szavai azonban az arcára fagyasztották a mosolyt.

– A híresztelés igaz. Valóban érkezett hozzánk egy új kísértet, aki mostantól a Griffendél-torony bentlakó szelleme lesz. – A griffendéles asztal felé fordult, ahol a tanulók többsége döbbent tátogás és a lelkes kurjongatás váltakozásával fogadta a bejelentést. – Fogadjátok őt szeretettel, mert _nagyon_ sokáig közöttünk lesz!

A tanári pódium előtt ekkor materializálódott négy kísértet. Ella a többiekkel együtt felállt, de futó pillantást vetett csupán a Pufók Fráterre, a Véres Báróra és a Szürke Hölgyre; a szeme máris a közülük kiváló új kísértetre szegeződött… és mintha kirántották volna a lába alól a talajt.

A griffendélesek tapsoltak, nevettek és hangosan szólongatták a holt varázslót, Ella fejében azonban tébolyult vihar tombolt, sípolt a füle, és az asztal szélébe kellett kapaszkodnia, nehogy a lába hirtelen felmondja a szolgálatot. Elsápadó arccal fordult a Hugrabug asztala felé, és látta, hogy Gavin is sokkos kifejezéssel mered a kísértetre. Akkor mégsem képzelődik…

Egy kéz rázta meg a vállát. Úgy megrezzent, mintha megütötték volna.

– Eleanor! Eleanor!

Ella hátrafordult, és kábultan felnézett Rowanra. A fiú arca kifejezéstelen volt, de Ella tudta, hogy őt is megrendítette a nem várt fordulat.

– Szedd össze magad – súgta, bíztatón megszorítva a lány vállát. – A többiek mit sem tudnak arról, ki is ő. Várjuk meg, míg elcsitulnak, aztán beszéljünk vele!

Ella bólintott. Alig érezte a mozdulatot, mintha egy idegen testében lett volna.

Visszaült a helyére, és néma csendben figyelte Nick szellemét. A griffendélesek körülállták őt, volt, aki szándékosan átnyúlt rajta, mások pedig a hátát próbálták megveregetni. A gólyák különösen izgatottnak tűntek, hiszen nekik valószínűleg még nem sok alkalmuk volt szemtől-szemben látni egy kísértetet. Walter volt az egyetlen kivétel, aki az évfolyamtársaival ellentétben csak távolról figyelte az új szellemet, mintha félt volna odamenni hozzá.

Ella megfeszítette a kezét. Azt hitte, a mozdulat burkolt volt, Rowan keze azonban ismét megszorította a vállát, és ettől melegség futott szét a mellkasában.

Egy jó tíz perc elmúltával Skandenberg igazgatónő ismét szóra emelkedett.

– Gyermekeim, lesz még alkalmatok beszélgetni Sir Nicholasszal. Ideje hát eltenni magatokat holnapra! – Leeresztette a karját, aztán lágyabb hangon hozzátette: – Kérem, hogy Eleanor Milford-Haven, Gavin Wellington, valamint a Mimsy-Porpington testvérek maradjanak még itt egy szóra. A többieknek kellemes, pihentető éjszakát kívánok!

Ella beszívta a száját, és legnagyobb meglepetésére látta, hogy Nick is ugyanezt tette. Amikor a diákok serege lassan eltűnt mellőle, a kísértet kiegyenesedett, és megindult az ott maradt rokonai felé, ám újra és újra a földnek szegezte a tekintetét, mintha félt volna a szemükbe nézni.

Egyszer csak megemelte a fejét, és hátranézett a válla fölött. Ella követte a pillantását… és döbbenetére a Véres Báróra figyelt fel. Az ösztövér kísértet, mint mindig, komor ridegséggel meredt maga elé, mikor azonban észrevette Nick tekintetét, lassan bólintott egyet.

Mintha csak erre a biztatásra lett volna szüksége, Nick nagyot nyelt, s egyetlen mozdulattal a gyerekek mellé suhant.

– Sziasztok – köszöntötte őket halkan. Remegett a hangja.

Édes Merlin, hiszen semmit sem változott. Épp úgy nézett ki, mint életében: a rövidre nyílt kecskebajusz, a hosszú, hullámos fürtök, a hatalmas, díszes kalapok… a szemét most lesütötte, de a melegség mintha nem tűnt volna el belőle, és ugyanúgy birizgálta a zekéje szegélyét, mint életében tette, amikor zavarban volt. Mindössze a színe változott meg: most már minden porcikája áttetsző volt, és gyöngyházas-ezüstös színben fénylett.

Gavin – mikor ért ő oda hozzájuk? – megköszörülte a torkát. – Visszajöttél, Nick bácsi.

– Igen… visszajöttem. – Komoran, gyászosan beszélt, és Ellában most először ötlött fel, hogy a nagybátyja _ténylegesen_ megtapasztalta a halált. Lehet, hogy olyan sebeket okozott benne az esemény, amiket neki esélye sincs megérteni. – Nem tudom még, jól tettem-e… és Will bizonyára a fejemet venné érte… de így alakult. Itt vagyok.

– Ugyan! Apa is örülni fog – kottyantotta közbe Walter. Mostanra szemlátomást leküzdte a tartózkodását, és olyan mosollyal nézett fel a férfira, mint minden családi összejövetel alkalmával. – Hiszen újra velünk vagy!

Rowan és Gavin kétkedőn elhúzták a szájukat – mielőtt azonban hangot adhattak volna a véleményüknek, Ella hirtelen a szája elé kapta a kezét.

– Mama! – sikkantotta, magára vonva a többiek figyelmét. – Szólni kell a mamáéknak! Ők még nem tudják, hogy visszajöttél!

– Ne! – szaladt ki hirtelen a férfiból. Aztán hirtelen észrevette magát, és nyugalmat erőltetett az arcára, a gyerekek figyelmét azonban nem kerülte el az esemény. – Úgy értem… még ne. Nézzétek, srácok, még nekem is szoknom kell ezt az egészet. Annyira… – Szemlátomást kereste a szavakat, de végül félbehagyta a mondatot.

– De mama nagyon sokat sírt – mormolta halkan Ella, újfent magára vonva a nagybátyja figyelmét. – Ahogy Giselle néni is. És mindannyiukat emészti a bűntudat. Nem beszélnek róla, de tudom: azon keseregnek, hogy ha tudtak volna a letartóztatásodról, kiszöktettek volna éjszaka…

Ella nem sokat tudott Nick kivégzésének részleteiről – a testvérek egyike sem beszélt róla, kiváltképp nem a gyerekek előtt –, de azzal tisztában volt, hogy Nicket egy elbaltázott varázslat miatt fogatták el, és már másnap reggel kivégezték. A mamája sosem beszélt volna erről előtte, de egyszer hallotta, amint Giselle néni vállába fúrta az arcát, és bűntudatról motyogott.

Nick arcán fájdalom szántott végig, máskor mindig vidám vonásai teljesen elkomorultak.

– Sajnálom. Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni nekik. – Vett egy mély, reszketeg levegőt (Vajon kísértetként szüksége volt még egyáltalán a levegőre? Vagy csupán megszokásból tette volna?), majd az állát megsimítva megjegyezte: – Adjatok még pár napot, rendben? El se hinnétek, milyen nehéz volt arra is rávenni magam, hogy ma végre felfedjem a jelenlétem a diákok előtt… De mindenképp fogok beszélni a szüleitekkel. – Ismét nyelt egyet. A pillái megrezdültek, ahogy lehunyta a szemét. – _Szeretnék_ beszélni velük.

Rowan komolyan bólintott. – Holnap küldök nekik baglyot. Bele fog telni pár napba, míg megkapják… És megkérem az igazgatónőt, hogy találkozhass velük itt, az iskolában. Rendben?

Jellemző, hogy Rowan azonnal intézkedjen. De mit is vár az ember egy prefektustól?

Nick megkönnyebbülten bólintott. – Köszönöm.

– Nicholas bácsi! Nicholas bácsi, milyen kísértetnek lenni? Tényleg át tudsz menni a falon? Milyen érzés?

A kísértet meglepett kis nevetést hallatott Walter izgatott kérdései hallatán, és ezzel meg is tört a kis társaságra ereszkedő feszültség.

Amíg Nick az unokatestvérei által felvetett kérdésekre válaszolgatott – vagy adott esetben, bemutatót tartott –, Ella néma csendben figyelte a férfit. Most, hogy a zavar és aggodalom már nem húzták össze olyan idegenül az arcát, a külleme megtelt élettel és derűvel. Mikor mosolygott, még most is ott voltak a gödröcskék a szája sarkában, a tekintete még most is sugárzott, és még most is ugyanazokkal a széles gesztusokkal magyarázott. Egyszerre olyan benyomást keltett, mintha soha el sem ment volna… mikor azonban egy heves bólintást követően a feje megbillent, s kis híján leborult a nyakáról, fájdalmas hirtelenséggel szakadt Ellára a valóság.

Gavin figyelt fel a lány csendességére. Egy idő után odasétált mellé, majd megfogta a kezét. – Jól vagy?

Ella nem tudott felelni a kérdésre. Nagyon szerette volna megölelni a nagybátyját, de tudta, hogy az lehetetlen – így hát Gavin kezét szorította meg helyette.

Nick hirtelen kihúzta magát, majd eltűnt a szemük elől. A következő pillanatban aztán közvetlenül Ella lába előtt emelkedett ki a padlóból, a szívbajt hozva a lányra.

– No! Csak sikerült megijesztenem téged, Ellie! – mondta nevetve.

Ellának eszébe jutott a régi játékuk, amikor Nick annyiszor próbálta megijeszteni őt, sikertelenül. Ez, kombinálva a kedves becenév által rajta végigmosó melegséggel, végül eltüntette a szívéből az árnyakat.

Ő is nevetett.

* * *

Egy üres tanteremben várták a szülőket. Ella, Gavin és Walter az egyik pad tetején ültek, Rowan karba tett kézzel a falnak dőlt, míg Nick jobbra-balra úszott a teremben, és szemlátomást nagyon ideges volt.

– Nyugi már, Nick bácsi! – jegyezte meg Gavin. – Aligha fogják leharapni a fejed.

A kísértet azonban láthatóan képtelen volt megnyugodni. Mikor újabb negyed órát követően végül hirtelen kicsapódott a bejárati ajtó, megfeszült, és olyan tekintettel nézett előre, mintha egy újabb kivégzés várna rá.

Eglantine és Giselle voltak az elsők, akik besietettek a terembe; mögöttük Margaret, Gavin tizennyolc éves nővére lépett be, nyomában a higgadtan sétáló Willarddal. Ella az édesanyját figyelte, aki a szája elé kapott kézzel, elfátyolosodott tekintettel meredt Nick szellemére, épp úgy, mint Giselle néni. A gyerekeket mintha észre sem vették volna.

A testvérek végtelenül hosszú ideig csak nézték egymást, és Nicknek szemlátomást minden akaraterejére szükség volt, hogy állja a pillantásukat. Végül ellazította a vállát, s kissé félőn, ám melegen mormolta: – Sziasztok.

A hangja megtörte a varázst.

– Jaj, Nick! – szakadt ki Eglantine-ból, aztán odasietett a halott öccséhez. A karja ölelésre emelkedett, aztán lehullt, a jobbjával azonban futón megérintette a kísértet arcát. Nick lehunyta a szemét, mintha csakugyan érezte volna a puha érintést.

Giselle megrendült ábrázattal ment oda a szellemhez, s egy pillanattal később Willard is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Margaret ellenben a diákokhoz lépett.

– Hagyjuk őket magukra – mondta csendesen, egyenként végignézve rajtuk. – Ez a pillanat csak rájuk tartozik.

Rowan és Gavin szó nélkül megindultak az ajtó felé. Ella vetett még egy futó pillantást a testvérekre, de aztán ő is elindult kifelé, míg Walter Margaret szelíd unszolására utolsónak hagyta el a termet.

Amíg kint várakoztak, nem beszélgettek. Ella azon merengett, vajon mit tenne, mit érezne, ha az ő kistestvérei közül halna meg valaki, s térne vissza kísértetként… talán pont a kicsi Nick? De olyan nehéz érzéseket vetett fel benne a gondolat, hogy inkább gyorsan elhessegette.

A szülők legalább húsz percet voltak benn, míg végre kinyílt az ajtó. Mind nyugodtabbnak tűntek, és ez azért biztató jel volt.

Giselle és Rowan a saját gyermekeikhez léptek és beszélgetni kezdtek. Eglantine az első mozdulatával meleg, csaknem fájón szoros ölelésbe vonta Ellát. A lány kivételesen nem ellenkezett. Sejtette, hogy ezt az ölelés igazából nem csak neki szól.

Nem tudván, mit tegyen, puhán megsimította édesanyja hátát. – Jól vagy, mama?

A nő nedves hangon szipogott egyet, de bólintott. – Igen, kicsim. Most már jól leszek.

– Nem haragszotok Nick bácsira?

– Amiért visszatért szellemként? Nem. – Megemelte a fejét, és a lányára nézett. A szeme vörös volt, de őszinte mosoly húzódott az arcán. – Sosem kívántam volna neki ezt a sorsot, és ha megtehetném, mindent a visszájára fordítanék… De így alakult, és ő ezt az utat választotta. Bízom benne, hogy nem fogja megbánni. És… legalább búcsút vehettünk tőle. Nem sok gyászolónak adatik meg ez a lehetőség.

– Búcsú? – visszhangozta meglepetten Ella. – Hogy érted ezt? Többé nem jöttök el meglátogatni őt? Hiszen itt lesz!

– Tudom. Tudom, de… – A nő mélyen felsóhajtott. – Ellie, az öcsénk meghalt. És bármilyen szép is lenne elhitetni magunkkal, hogy a szellemmé válásának ténye változtat ezen, az igazság az, hogy nem változtat. Nick _halott_ , nekünk pedig el kell ezt fogadnunk. Így hát többé nem jövünk el hozzá. Mind egyetértettünk ebben.

– De akkor… akkor én sem beszélhetek vele? Meg Gavinék sem?

– Dehogy! Csak nyugodtan. A ti helyzetetek más. – Gyengéden kisimított egy rakoncátlan tincset Ella homlokából. – Csak tartsátok szem előtt, hogy ő most már a Griffendél szelleme, a nagybátyátoknak viszont csupán az emlékképe. Ne kezeld úgy, mintha még élne, és amikor a ballagásod évében eljön a búcsú ideje, örökre köszönj el tőle. Akkor nem lesz baj.

– Nagyon fog hiányozni – suttogta Ella.

Eglantine újra átölelte őt, Ella pedig mélyen beszívta a kellemes, parfümös illatát.

– Tudom, kincsem. Nekem is.

* * *

Annyi bizonyos, hogy a Griffendél ház keresve sem találhatott volna illőbb házszellemet Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpingtonnál. A kísértet derűs volt, segítőkész, illedelmes és beszédes; kastély szerte mindenki örömmel fogadta a társaságát. Már nem csak a Pufók Fráter nyújtotta kedves, segítő kezét az ifjú varázslók és boszorkányok felé, hanem a délceg griffendéles lovag is.

Ella pedig büszke volt a nagybátyjára. Biztosan tudta, hogy a férfi sokra vitte volna az élők körében – ám holtában annyi szeretet fogadta a kastélyban, hogy elgondolkodott: talán tényleg ez volt Nick sorsa.

Hosszú évekkel később, amikor saját elsőszülött gyermekétől vett búcsút a tanév megkezdése előtti estén, azzal indította őt útnak:

– Ne keresd a bajt, tanulj szorgosan, kerüld Hóborcot, és érezd jól magad! – Szorosan magához ölelte a fiút, majd apró csókot nyomott a feje búbjára. – És bármelyik házba kerülsz is, mindenképp üdvözöld Nick bátyádat!


End file.
